nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:StrikerS Sound Stage X
The plot summary is not complete yet in its current state, right? Just making sure. ^^; --Koveras Alvane 23:19, September 7, 2009 (UTC) : Not even close. I just started doing Disc 2, when I ran out of videos on it to watch, and will soon have to resort to scripts/plot summaries. -GlancingReverse :: Ah, that's bad. Unfortunately, I understand exactly zero Japanese so I can't be of any help there. -__- --Koveras Alvane 10:38, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Supplemental material I've found what looks like a partial ORC scan of "StrikerS X Guide Book" that comes with the CD. Don't know how authentic it is, though, I've spotted some inconsistencies with the plain image scan I have... --Koveras Alvane 11:21, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Nope, just looked through the contents of the page: it appears like a mix of the actual info from the booklet and the blogger's comments... Plus, I don't read Japanese, so I was only able to extract very little useful information from it. :( It'd be great if someone volunteered to translate that booklet into English. I have the scans and can upload them somewhere but as I said twice already, I lack the language. --Koveras Alvane 12:54, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Medium character age Meh, I got bored and wrote a script that calculates the average of all known ages for characters who appear in a particular series. Here it is: |?chronology}} - ( born::+|mainlabel=-|?born=|format=list|sep=+}} ) / born::+|format=count}}}}. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 09:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Characters First of all, thanks a lot for the summary, Glan! ^^ Secondly, since you know the most about the SSX plot, there are some open questions I still have: # Is Toredia the first or last name? Can it be that his full name is something like ? Took that from the Disc 2 track listing... # Is there any character named or in the story? He is shown in the SSX Guide Book booklet (page 6) but I don't know how he is related to the plot... --Koveras Alvane 11:16, September 27, 2009 (UTC) : First off, his name is given as Toredia Graze, but yeah, it's pronounced the way you put it. Secondly, checking the script, it seems that Waltz is the Public Security Force Disaster Relief Captain, but he seemed pretty minor, so I didn't include him. -GlancingReverse :: Ah, OK, then I'll go start the Toredia Graze article now. I didn't quite get his motivations from your summary, so please help me expand that part. ^^ :: As for Waltz, I think we should include him for completeness' sake (I say, if the character is named, then he/she deserves and article here). How is his name spelled, exactly (English and Japanese)? I am not sure I got the last kana right. --Koveras Alvane 17:42, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::: I'm not so sure about the Japanese, but the translation of SSX I read had his name as Waltz Stan. GlancingReverse :::: Well, since "Graze" is the correct romanization of "グラーゼ", "Stan" may just as well be the correct romanization of "スターン". :D I'm gonna create the article. --Koveras Alvane 15:40, September 28, 2009 (UTC)